


Lemmings [Podfic]

by juniperphoenix



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Gen, Humor, Hypothermia, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-19 06:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13698765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniperphoenix/pseuds/juniperphoenix
Summary: Podfic of a story by Sholio. One avalanche. Three Immortals, freezing to death. And they're really annoyed about it.





	Lemmings [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sholio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sholio/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Lemmings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/235795) by [Sholio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sholio/pseuds/Sholio). 



  


Right-click and save to download the podfic as an [mp3](http://purplelagoon.org/audio/lemmings/lemmings.mp3) (18.9 MB) or as an [m4b audiobook](http://purplelagoon.org/audio/lemmings/Lemmings.m4b) (10.5 MB).

Length: 19:43  


**Author's Note:**

> Made for Fandom Stocking 2011. The cover art uses a CC-licensed image by Flickr user Eva the Weaver.


End file.
